PEARLSHIPPING - Ash and Dawn: Pokemon High School
by Pearlshipperxxx
Summary: There is a new battle school for talented trainers. A group of trainers soon become friends, and two of them fall in love with a certain trainer. But who will he pick? Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1: New and Old Alike!

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too rough with me :). Pearlshipping**

**I don't own any pokemon, unfortunately. **

**On with the fic!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two years since Ash had returned to his hometown, Pallet Town. He had just recently travelled through the Hoenn region with a coordinator that he met from the start, named May, and of course, his good friend Brock. Now he was finally heading home.

_-Flashback-_

"_And the winner is...Paul!" the announcer boomed loudly as Charizard was struck down by Electivire's thunderbolt. Ash ran over to his Charizard and softly patted him on the head, "Good job, Charizard, you did good". He then returned Charizard and went up to meet Paul. _

_He offered the purple haired trainer his hand, but Paul simply brushed his hair and walked off. Ash clenched his teeth, determined to defeat Paul someday. _

_Paul went on to compete in the top eight Hoenn conference, and made it all the way to the finals, where he lost in a tight six on six battle._

_After bidding farewell with May and Brock, Ash trained by himself for for a few more months, and strengthened his current team of Charizard, Gliscor, Heracross, Gible, and of course, Pikachu. During this time, he also captured a Larion, which soon evolved into an Aggron. _

_Then, in late July, Ash decided to head home to Kanto and meet up with his mom and Professor Oak. He boarded the SS Tropical that ran to a small port near Viridian City. _

Ash sighed as he dropped his bag. He still couldn't get the over the fact of how easily Paul had beaten him. He plopped himself down on the large bed, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

_Two hours later..._

Ash couldn't help but think of how to become stronger. His mind always replayed the battle in the Hoenn league of losing all to two pokemon.

He didn't want to think of it anymore, so he walked outside onto the deck to get some fresh air. He scanned the surroundings, taking in all the attractions - food stands, a basketball court, a large swimming pool, a sports bar, a pokemon battlefield, an arcade..A POKEMON BATTLEFIELD?! He sprinted to the entrance and took a peek inside. '_WOW! It was truly magnificent!' _There were bleachers all around, filled with people watching and cheering competitors on. On the battlefield, intense battles waged. He couldn't help but stand there and watch the battle between the young girl and her Snover against a tall man with his Grotle.

"Hey, kid."

The man tapped his shoulder, "Hey, you there."

Still no answer. The man was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm trying to get in, please move."

Ash, still entranced, cheered as the Snover leaped up and landed a perfect ice punch, securing the girl a win. "KID!"

"Huh, oh sorry." Ash smiled sheepishly and moved aside."This might be a good time to get some training in," he thought. He went back to his room to grab his pokeballs.

_Meanwhile…_

"Snover, use ice beam!"

"Croagunk, dodge!"

However, Croagunk was just a little too late, and was the ice beam struck his feet, making him unable to move.

"Finish this with ice punch!"

Snover jumped up and came down, smashing Croagunk with full force. Croagunk fell backwards and fainted.

"And Candice wins again! Will anyone else dare to challenge her?"

"I WILL!" Ash ran into the room, panting.

The trainers stood at both sides of the field and pulled out their pokeballs. Ash thought of which pokemon he should use. He decided to use Heracross, who he hadn't been training much recently. It would be good practice.

"Go, Heracross!"

"Go, Sneasel!"

Ash was first to call out a move, "Heracross, use megahorn!"

"Sneasel, dodge!" Sneasel barely moved out of Heracross' path, dashing to two large rocks that trapped it in a corner.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ash quickly called out, "Heracross use toxic!"

With every move, Sneasel began to show signs of fatigue and weariness, and Heracross continued to use his speed to dodge all the attacks. The arena was immersed in the battle, quieter than it ever was before.

Candice knew if she did not act soon enough, the battle would be over. "Sneasel, shadow ball!"

"Heracross, dodge, then use pin missile!"

"Quick, follow up with dark pulse, then night slash!"

The two attacks collided and created a large explosion, creating a lot of fog. When the fog lifted, the result showed both pokemon down and out.

After that, Candice left, and Ash won the rest of his battles pretty easily, so he decided to leave and relax with the last hour left.

"Hey, wait up!" It was the same girl that battled him earlier.

"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Pikachu gave a friendly "pika" to her.

"Oh, that's a cute pokemon. Never seen one of those before. My name is Candice, and I'm from Snowpoint City," she said.

"Really? Isn't that in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I really want to visit Sinnoh someday. Anyway, you battled great." Ash smiled.

She blushed a little, and said, "Thanks. So did you. I was surprised that your Heracross was able to do so well, especially since it is weak to ice type moves."

Ash shifted his gaze to the sea, "Yup, that's my Heracross."

They stood watching the sunset, admiring the Lapras swimming off in the distance.

Candice looked over at Ash, staring at his deep, auburn eyes and his good body shape. Ash had changed drastically since he had first begun his journey. He was now taller, stronger, and more mature than his old, innocent self. , '_Wow, he's breathtaking.' _She smiled to herself, thinking of a future with Ash, when suddenly he asked, "So, where are you headed?"

"Um..I'm going to the Cerulean Battle Academy High School. It's basically like a regular high school, but with lots of pokemon battling too." She hoped he was not suspicious why she was staring at him, and quickly turned to hide her blush.

"_Wow! A school with battling!" _Ash thought that maybe he should go too. After all, he would be old enough to go to high school, and he needed the pokemon training. It would be good to relax and not have to travel around so much…

A loud bell sounded off in the distance. Many Pelipper and Wingull circled above, welcoming guests to the region. People crowded the exit to leave, with Ash being one of them. Candice desperately tried to keep up. Not surprisingly, they were one of the first ones off the boat.

"Well, I got to get going before it's fully dark. It was nice meeting you." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, you too! I hope we'll meet again some day!"

They waved and went their separate ways.

"_What a cutie! If only he was going to the school too…"_ she thought.

Ash kept on running until it was dark. Man, it was hard to find the way without Brock. He ran past a familiar stump just to find himself in the same place as he started. He was now standing in the middle of nowhere, and was helplessly lost. Pikachu looked tired.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we can still find a way out!" His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find some shelter for the night," he thought to himself. He found a small hole inside a large tree, and went inside to rest.. Pikachu seemed to be in a pretty bad shape. Ash took the shivering mouse into his arms and hugged him tightly. He then brought out Charizard and began gathering wood so they could start a fire. After finishing, Ash rested comfortably against the wall, with the adorable sleeping mouse in his arms and Charizard lying next to them. The trio fell asleep.

Next morning, after a combined flamethrower and thundershock, the two pokemon were finally able to wake Ash up. Then, after eating breakfast, they continued their journey to Pallet Town.

As they walked back, Ash found it just like the first time he had walked through the forest with Misty. His memories went back to the time when he had first caught a Caterpie, and how scared Misty was of it.

_-Flashback-_

_Misty: Ash, you're acting like a..._

_Ash: Look! Inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught in my whole entire life._

_Misty: Great, just keep it away from me will ya!_

_Ash: You aren't afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a pokéball are you?_

_Misty: Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a pokéball. Just keep it away!_

_Ash: I like bugs even if they're not in pokeballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside the pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there! (Starts to hug the ball) I love my new little Pokémon!_

_Misty: I guess it takes a worm to love a worm._

_Ash: Very funny. (bends down to Pikachu's level Pikachu! We've got a new friend.)_

…

_James: What's that? _

_Meowth: It's a bug! A measly little bug._

_Jessie: (laughing) Let's get the bug spray._

_(Caterpie dodges Ekan's and Koffing's attack)_

_Misty: (to Caterpie) Hang in there. Ash: Caterpie, String Shot now!_

_(Caterpie is able to wrap Ekans and Koffing within it's string)_

_James: (shocked) Beaten by a Caterpie._

_Team Rocket runs off, defeated and humiliated._

He still remembered his early days with Caterpie, and chuckled at the thought of it. Later on in the day, they battled various pokemon in the forest, including Beedrill, Nidorino, and Venomoth. They'd finally found the main path. Ash let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk towards Pallet.

He could smell the cooking of his mom's double deep dish pizza pot pie in his mind. He planned to stay for a longer time, since he normally would drop by for only a day or two. It would be so great to see everyone again.

Before he could react, Ash felt something hit his face and he was pinned to the ground. He looked up and saw a large Caterpie, bigger than any he had seen before. Charizard stepped in between, giving Caterpie a look of hatred that would send most running. However, this one did not back down, and was first to make a move. Charizard flew up to dodge a tackle, then went behind and used a large and overwhelming flamethrower. Due to Caterpie's unbelieveable agility, it was able to quickly move aside, but Ash wasn't so lucky. Right after removing the sticky webs Caterpie had shot at him, he was now blasted in the face by Charizard.

*tumble*

The Caterpie escapes. The two pokemon looked rather satisfied, watching their trainer give Charizard a menacing stare, his hair puffy and popping out of his hat. However, his mood quickly changed when he looked ahead.

"FINALLY! I can see it! Pallet Town!" Ash raced down the hill, and as he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Heyyyy, Ashy Boy! Watch where you're going!" teased Gary.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in Johto with Jasmine?"

Gary's face suddenly darkened.

"Ahhh," Ash chuckled slightly.

"SHUT UP ASHY BOY!"

Ash burst into laughter and raced down the hill. "MAKE ME!"

Gary chased after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn yawned and got up from bed. She was going to leave Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, and most importantly, Lucas. Who knows how long? Possibly forever.

_She had been travelling for a year, and went along with her best friend, Lucas, who she'd known since a child. When she was young, she and Lucas were the best of friends. They always played together, went to places together, etc. Then, one year, the two decided to go on a journey. Dawn wanted to be the best coordinator, and Lucas wanted to win the Sinnoh League. However, these two often fought over small things. Lucas began to tease her, even after her repeated complaints, and Dawn was tired of him. After thinking for a long time, Dawn decided just to go back to school after the contests were over instead of travelling around. _

_One day during the summer, Dawn's mother, Johanna, told her that there was a famous school in Cerulean City of Kanto called the Cerulean Battle Academy High School. Since Dawn loved pokemon and battling, she was excited to go, but she still did not feel good about leaving Lucas. After threatening him that she would leave, he replied with, "Have fun." and walked away. Dawn dropped to her knees and sobbed._

_She didn't have any other friends in Sinnoh, since all she had done was hang out and travel with Lucas, so she was fine with moving._

One side of her really missed Lucas, since he was her only friend, while the other side hated Lucas, and never wanted to see him again. Dawn's mother, seeing that she was torn by the decision of whether to move or not, decided to pipe in, "I think it would be the best for us to move. Make new friends, see a new place, and take the thought of Lucas off your head." Dawn could only nod, and small tears began to form at her eye. She couldn't understand why he had been so mean to her.

A few days later, she spotted Lucas at Professor Rowan's lab, and went up to him to talk. He was cold to her and didn't seem to change one bit. She was hurt.

Should she leave or not?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash ran down the hill as fast as he could, teasing the Gary the entire time, but Gary was catching up. Right at the entrance of Pallet Town, Gary caught Ash and jumped on top of him. The two began wrestling, with each trying to get on top. At this time, two familiar people were walking by, and happened to see them.

"Oh hey! It's Ash!" Whitney squealed.

"Ah, Ash, long time no see," Falkner laughed as he saw the two fighting like small Poochyena.

Ash remembered to two as a couple in Johto. Whitney was once a gym leader, but decided to leave and explore the world. As for Falkner, he decided he wanted to improve his skills before returning to be a gym leader, and on a business trip to Goldenrod City he met Whitney, where they both decided to go to the academy to train.

Gary and the duo introduced themselves to each other, and Ash found out that the two were planning to attend the same high school that Candice was going to. As they bid farewell, they headed for Viridian City, and Gary headed for his grandfather's lab. Ash decided to go home. As he opened the unlocked front door, he walked in quietly and sneaked upstairs.

_Where'd Mom go?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stay tuned!**

**The next story will be out before Feb., I'll guarantee that :D**

**Also, a certain pokemon will be back :P...you can probably guess who.**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**This should be the last of the intros, I don't know :\\.**

**Anyway,**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash quietly walked to the kitchen, and loudly yelled, "I'M BACK!"

No response.

He looked outside, and saw no one. Well, guess she must be outside. I'll go head down to the old professor's lab then.

_Meanwhile, in the lab…_

"Tracey?" Gary said.

He saw the pokemon watcher standing outside with a notepad. Tracey turned back, surprised. "Hey, look who it is. How's it goin, Gary'?" asked Tracey.

"Well, same as usual. Studying pokemon. What're you doing?"

"Just making a few sketches before Professor Oak comes back. In case you're wondering, they're at the lake nearby. They left a few hours ago, so they should be back soon. How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know. I might consider going to the Kalos region, since they have a really good facility for researching mega evolutions. It's the new thing, and it's complicated, so it's fit just for me," Gary smirked.

"Do you wanna go outside?"

"Sure. Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn finally decided to move. She packed for hours, spent hours fixing her hair, and made the luggages ready. They sold the house and booked airplane tickets to Cerulean City.

"Sweetie, are you all ready?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, let's go then."

Dawn sighed and walked outside. She was leaving Twinleaf Town forever. She started to head for Lucas' house, but shook her head at the thought of him and turned. Dawn looked back one last time, and cried. She ran towards the forest. At the edge of the city, there was that clear cut path that she saw every day, one to school, and one to Sandgem City. On normal occasions, she would go left, but now she wasn't. She missed this place more than ever. Johanna took a deep sigh and chased after Dawn.

At Sandgem Town, Dawn had stopped crying, and she started to walk again. A few minutes later, her mother showed up, panting and taking deep breaths. She understood what Dawn was feeling and decided that she could talk about it later.

"Dawn, it's lunch time, want to go get a bite?" Dawn just nodded and they found a nearby diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that movie? HAH! That last battle was SOO funny! Especially of how the Sandile was able to dodge the Boomerang!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah, and then the Boomerang came back at Marowak. Marowak got a big WAK in his face!" May and Misty began to laugh.

The company was walking down a small route to Goldenrod City's port. They had just come back from a small theater in a nearby village, and after stopping to watch and take a small break, they were back on the road again.

"In fact, Drew, that battle seems awfully familiar…" taunted May.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" he complained.

"Aww, I was just kidding." She gave him a small hug, and Drew's face turned red as he blushed.

"Alright, I forgive you."

"I can't wait for high school. That school is really famous, I hear. Especially their pokemon tactics and training."

"I'll make the pokemon varsity team, and you won't."

"In your dreams, Drew." May snickered, and the two girls giggled. Drew turned around to hide his cherry red face.

"Fine. Let's battle then."

"Alright. Challenge accepted."

They stood on opposite ends of the natural beach terrain, each with a pokeball in their hand.

"This will be a three on three battle," Drew said.

"Go, Blaziken!"

"Go, Flygon!"

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!"

"Flygon, dodge, then use sandstorm!" The sandstorm brewed, making both trainers unable to see.

The trainers yelled out moves until they launched a melee attack. The sandstorm cleared, leaving both on the ground. Flygon slowly got up, clearly battered from the battle. Blaziken fainted.

"I'm going to win this. Go, Absol!" Drew yelled. May clenched her teeth and sent out Beautifly.

"Absol, blizzard!"

"Beautifly, silver wind!" The blizzard was too strong, countering silver wind. Absol jumped up and tried to pounce on Beautifly. At the last second, Beautifly quickly dodged, and used wing attack to slam a full-force wing attack on Absol. Beautifly used psychic, then quickly sped towards Absol and landed an aerial ace. Absol was down and out. May won the second round, putting them at a one to one tie.

Just as they were about to begin their third battle, Misty yelled, "ISN'T THAT OUR SHIP? WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!"

"GO GO GO!"

The trio sprinted towards the ship and were the last three to board.

"AAY THEY GOT STEAK!" Misty happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, if Ash was here this buffet would be gone within seconds," May joked.

"Wonder where he is. I hope he's doing good."

"Such a cute and innocent boy."

"Like me?" Drew asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"HEY! FEELINGS!" Drew yelled.

The girls giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been a while. I remember the days with grandpa. Now, I go out, and explore...heh heh heh." Gary becomes absorbed in his own imaginary world.

"Oh! There they are," Tracey pointed.

Oak, with Delia, Ash's mom, made their way up the long steps to the lab. Gary and Tracey made their way to the front door.

"Hi grandpa."

"How's it going? I have news that Ash is coming to town. You know, he recently got into the top sixteen of the Hoenn League."

"Oh, I saw him earlier."

"Hey, how about we surprise him?" Tracey pointed.

"That sounds great." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and they went to the closet to hide.

Ash was tired of running all the way to the old professor's lab. He hadn't been here in so long, he was so excited to be back. He took a small break, and then quickly sprinted up the stairs. When he went to knock on the door, he found that it was unlocked, so he stepped in and saw no one. He walked down the hall, took a look outside, and came back in, yelling, "Professor Oak? Tracey? Are you here?"

He walked back to the entrance, and at this time, the door busted out and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Hey Ash. I missed you," Delia said.

"You too, Mom."

"So, you made the top SIXTEEN in the Hoenn League?" Gary teased Ash with an eyebrow up.

"Well, yeah. You couldn't do any better."

"Oh yeah, I bet I could beat you."

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"How about we decide this with a battle?"

"Fine by me, what are the rules?"

"Double battle."

A few minutes later everyone was outside, and a large grass field stood before them. Ash drew out two pokeballs, and Gary followed.

"GO, Gible and Gliscor!"

"Magmar, Golem, by my side!"

The two trainers began to yell commands, and the battle started.

"Well, this certainly is interesting," Prof. Oak said.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen my Ash battle," Delia smiled.

"Gliscor, Wing Cutter!" Gliscor aimed straight for Magmar and was about to deliver the blow.

"GOLEM, ROLLOUT! MAGMAR, DODGE THEN HEADBUTT!" The two came around the confused Gliscor and smashed it from both sides.

"Gible, Draco Meteor!" Gliscor was out right away, but Magmar and Golem were straight in range for the Draco Meteor, and had no time to dodge the incoming attack. Golem shielded the attack and took full damage, collapsing onto Magmar. It was now a one versus one. As Magmar struggled to break free from the fainted Golem, Gible launched a Dragon Pulse, which made direct contact with Magmar and sent it flying backwards. Ash won the battle.

"Goob job to you two. You battled great. You deserve a good, long rest." Gary said.

"You guys too." Ash returned his pokemon.

"Wow, you've gotten much stronger. A little more training, and you just might make top EIGHT in the Hoenn League next time." Gary snickered.

"WHY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK…"

Ash jumped on top of Gary, and the two boys were now wrestling in the dirt. Delia, Prof. Oak, and Tracey just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Alright, that's enough you two, break it up."

"Well, then get off my face," Gary barely was able to say.

"I say we go for lunch."

"SOUNDS GREAT!" Ash chimed in.

They set up a picnic table and made lots of sandwiches and chicken wings. Ash and Gary let their pokemon out to play. After a long and satisfying lunch, Gary asked Ash a question, "Hey, what did you think about the Battle High School in Cerulean City?"

"It's good. I might go. Why?"

"Well, I've decided to go-"

"Why? Is Jasmine going?" Ash laughed.

Gary gave him a glare, and Ash stuck his tongue out. Delia saw where this was going, and brought Ash to her.

"You know Ash, Battle High School just might be the thing. They've got great pokemon facilities, great trainers…"

"And it's also like a regular high school, with history (grumble) and all those other lame subjects."

"Geez, I'm just giving my opinion. You should take some time to think about it."

"Well, I should get going grandpa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn was out of words. Utterly shocked.

The city was huge. It was so big, they had their own pokemon center, gym, and a large lake nearby. Not to add, they had a large bridge that was famous for all the pokemon trainers on it. Everywhere near the bridge, there were lots of people talking and battling. There was a cave off to the distance, and the beach was crowded. To the other side were lots of stores and houses. Even in Sinnoh, few cities got this big. Probably only Jubilife, Hearthome, and Veilstone City got this big. Though in those cities, she and Lucas didn't spend too much time focusing on the cities, they just zoomed through their goals.

Dawn smiled and took the pleasant city in, but soon, she remembered that she was carrying a heavy backpack and had lots of luggages.

"Mom, can we go to our new house?" (Of course, they had a bought a house before they came, don't ask me how.)

"Sure, whatever you want honey."

They walked around looking for it, and Dawn saw a similar aged girl nearby. She looked back.

"Hi, would you like help with that?"

"Um….sure. I guess."

The girl was with two others, another girl with red hair and a guy with green hair, both around her age. When they helped locate Dawn and Johanna's house, Dawn turned to thank them.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Dawn. I come from Sinnoh. What's yours?"

"May, I'm from the Hoenn region and I am going to the Battle School. Here are my friends, Misty and Drew. Misty grinned and Drew just smirked.

"Hey, I'm going there too."

"You are? That's soooo cool! Well, I should leave you to your house. Have fun, I'll catch ya later!"

"Alright, bye," Dawn smiled.

"_Wow, she's really nice. I hope they're all like that. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."_

Dawn's mother smiled, believing she had made the right choice in convincing Dawn to come here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom."

"Yes, honey?"

"I've decided to go."

"Do you want me to come along? We can rent a house there."

"No, it's fine. I'll stay with Gary."

Delia looked sad, but sighed," Oh well, I guess you always got to travel around, like your father. Be safe!"

"Don't worry Mom!"

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to change your underwear!"

Ash's face turns red and he says "bye" and runs out to catch Gary.

Ash disappears out of sight. "_Oh, Ash…"_

Meanwhile, it was starting to get dark in Viridian Forest. "_No, not this again." _Ash ran through the trail, hoping to see Viridian City, but he was lost. Again.

He heard a rustling noise nearby.

From inside a bush, Ash saw a bright red light…

A white beam came out of nowhere and hit Ash square in the chest. He fell down and became stuck to the ground by a white, sticky string. Struggling to break free, he heard a small squeal coming from the bush. A Caterpie wriggled out of the bush and wagged its tail at him. Was it the same one? No, it couldn't be. Just at that moment, it fired a poison sting, and Ash moved around frantically, barely able to avoid it. He reached out for a pokeball and threw it into the air. Gliscor appeared, but Caterpie launched a tackle straight at Ash.

Ash closed his eyes and waited for the attack. Nothing did hit him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Caterpie running off and Gliscor hovering over him. "_That sure is one strong Caterpie",_ he thought.

"Thanks, Gliscor," he said. Gliscor gave him a wink and returned to its pokeball. Ash quickly continued down the path, hoping to get to Viridian City before nightfall.

A little bit later, it was too dark to go on. He found a cave nearby, built a fire, and got the camping gear out.

Meanwhile outside, the thunderstorm was starting to roar loudly. There was a lot of panicking; birds screeched and pokemon ran around to find shelter.

"I'm getting cold. Let's go get some sticks before the thunder gets bad."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded its head in agreement.

The duo ran outside and found a nearby tree and bent down to collect sticks. Ash quickly stuffed them into his jacket.

"All right, that should be enough. Let's go before it starts to pour."

"Pika!"

They ran towards the cave. Just then, something green caught the corner Ash's eye. The same Caterpie was crawling around outside, looking wet and melancholy.

"Hey, Caterpie!" The soaked bug turned to find the same trainer that it had ran into twice.

"Do you want to come with us?" The Caterpie looked hesitant at first, then drearily agreed and crawled towards Ash. He let it crawl on his unoccupied shoulder, and ran back to the cave. Inside, he placed the sticks down and brought out Charizard. Caterpie squealed and hurried behind Ash for protection.

"Don't be afraid. That's Charizard. Charizard, this is Caterpie."

Charizard roared and Caterpie slowly came out of hiding.

"Charizard, can you start a fire?" Charizard nodded and soon they started a fire. Ash brought out some food and decided to let everyone out. The pokemon all looked pretty happy to be outside and were introduced to Caterpie. Then, everyone huddled near the fire and ate.

After a while, Ash told the gang about the high school, and they listened intently. They looked pretty unhappy that he would not be travelling this year, but their eyes widened when he mentioned battling, and Aggron let out a loud roar. Some birds outside made a squawking sound. He was glad that they were just as psyched as he was to battle.

The group was very excited. At 10 pm, Ash still couldn't get them to go to sleep, so he just sat there and let them play around for a little longer. Gliscor, Pikachu, and Heracross were chatting and having a good time. Aggron and Charizard were fighting over who would win in the battle school, and soon they began to walk towards each other.

"That's enough, you two."

Charizard let out a "hmph" and walked off. Aggron smirked and went to talk with Pikachu and company. Off to the distance, Caterpie and Gible were happily talking, and from the looks of it, Gible was describing his Draco Meteor. Ash was glad to see Caterpie having a good time, and as he watched them, he got sleepier and sleepier, and soon the world turned black.

The sun came out over the mountains, and the first rays of sunshine hit the large forest. Ash let out a large yawn, and turned to see the whole group asleep. He smiled and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Half an hour later, the pokemon were fed, and just as Ash was about to return them, Charizard and Aggron got into a big fight again. Ash let out a sigh but didn't even try to stop them this time. It seemed like they had challenged each other into a battle, so he let the two go fight outside.. Inside, he returned everyone back to their pokeballs.

He saw Caterpie still outside and said, "That was a fun night. I guess we gotta go now."

Caterpie whimpered and sadly crawled out. Then it hit him - this must have been the same Caterpie the whole time, and it had been watching and following him.

"Caterpie, how would you like travel with us to Viridian City?" Caterpie happily nodded its head and snuggled around me. Pikachu seemed happy about it, and gave an adorable smile.

The three of them went outside to find a find a fainted Aggron and an extremely tired but satisfied Charizard.

A few hours later, they were finally able to get out of Viridian Forest and make it to Viridian City. The trio sighed in relief since they would finally be able to take a break.

He found Nurse Joy and handed her the pokeballs for the checkup. After a while, they came back, and he went to the phones to give his mom a call, but no one picked up, so he called Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak picked up.

"Hey, how's it going, Ash?"

"Hi, it's going great. Is my mom there?"

"No, she's probably out shopping. So, where are you now?"

"I'm at Viridian City."

"Oh, you'll find Gary there. He just called me a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes, in fact I do. He said he was going to the train station to get to Cerulean City. They leave at 10:30 am."

"WHAT? I only have ten minutes! Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm sure Nurse Joy will know. Ah, yes. Ash, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I borrow Heracross for a bit? I need him for some research."

"Okay, sure." Ash dropped Heracross' pokeball in.

The ball transferred to Oak's hand on the other side. "Ok, got it."

"See ya. I gotta catch the train!"

"Bye Ash. Good luck." Professor Oak went back to eating noodles with Krabby and watching soap opera on TV.

The screen closed and Ash ran to Nurse Joy. She said it was just on the other side of the pokemon center, and he let out a large sigh of relief. Within three minutes, they made it to the front of the train station. It was crowded inside, and carrying one pokemon was already enough.

"Well, I guess you want to come with us, right Caterpie?"

Caterpie nodded its head and bonked its head against a pokeball. The pokeball flashed three times and clicked.

"All right!" Pikachu cheered with Ash and they ran down the stairs to catch the train.

The subway was pretty crowded, and Ash could barely even see the trains ahead of him, with all the people pushing their way through. Pikachu pointed off to the distance, and Ash saw Gary walking into the train.

"Hey, Gary!" Gary turned his head.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy."

They entered the train and began to talk. He explained what the school was about, and what you would expect to learn in the school. On the way there, they passed Diglett's cave and saw Route 4.

Thirty minutes later, the train finally arrived.

Ash stretched his arms out and examined the city, "Oh boy, it's been so long since I last came. I wonder how Misty's doing."

Gary let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong? Did I say-"

"It's her!"

"What?"

He pointed straight ahead, and I looked and saw someone very familiar.

It was Jasmine.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Haha Gary, now you'll have the chance to make it up to her."

Gary punched Ash's arm. "Shut up Ash, that's not funny."

They got lunch and found the battle school. After a long talk, they got to see what it looked like inside. For Ash, the inside looked quite similar to his elementary school, just a lot bigger. The battlefield and gyms, that was truly impressive. The two registered for the class and found out the school would start the next day. (It was Sunday.)

"Hey, Gary, since I have no apartment or house here, can I be your roommate?"

"Sure, I guess. You really didn't come planned, did you?" Ash's sheepish smile led to one conclusion.

"Typical Ash." Gary sighed.

They walked off to find his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so beautiful! I love it!" Dawn exclaimed as she put on the blue dress.

"Now you can impress the boys," Misty joked.

"Something you can't do," Drew muttered.

"What did you say?!"

While Misty and Drew were arguing, May led Dawn to the other side, where they discovered a section selling boots. Dawn found a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of pink cotton boots that looked just like hers. May found some tennis shoes and started to try them on. While she was happily humming to herself, Dawn couldn't keep her mind off school. I mean, sure, she had been to school before, but she had Lucas with her.

There could be lots of bullies who picked on trainers and stole her belongings, even pokemon. After all, it was high school. There would also be those typical dumb couples, with the whole girlfriend and boyfriend business, and lots of drama. Of course, she never thought it was worth thinking about. There would also be a lot of battling, which would be just like the old days of being a coordinator.

After a while, May snapped her out of my trance and eagerly showed her the tennis shoes she'd picked up. The shoes were white with blue stripes, and were glittering.

"I'm getting these. Oh, they're so perfect!"

"How much did those cost?"

"Only eighty bucks. C'mon, let's go!"

"Only?!" I asked as she danced off. I ran after her. At the entrance, May suggested that they go to the nearby ice cream store, and Drew and Misty began fighting over what ice cream flavor was the best. May and Dawn sweatdropped as they walked over to the long lines to pay.

The four of us gathered and walked outside to go find a lunch place.

May happily announced, "I'm going to try on my new shoes!"

"Oh no, I forgot to shop!" Misty exclaimed.

Drew snickered and Misty pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"It was all your fault!"

"Was NOT!"

Dawn asked, "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah, just ignore them. Let's get lunch."

After we got some pizza and drinks, the two finally settled down and began to eat. Misty gobbled down her share and asked for more. May was too busy appreciating her new shoes, and Drew was staring at her with a disgusted look, so Dawn had to go get her food.

"_This group is quite interesting. I was lucky to find friends right away. Plus, May and Drew are coordinators, so they would have a similar battle style with me."_

She thought of an idea…

She came back with an extra slice of pizza, and Misty paid her the money. Then, she gobbled the pizza in a few seconds. The group just stared.

After a nice meal, set aside watching Misty eat like a Gyarados, they walked over to the Battle High School to register for classes. The group was given a tour and saw what the classrooms were like. Then, they got to see the battle room, which looked kind of like a pokemon gym, and that was the end of the tour.

The group walked through the streets and Dawn listened as the three of them chatted endlessly about the Battle School.

"Oh great. There's going to be history and all those other boring subjects." Drew complained.

"I know right, it's more than half the day." Misty said.

"There's seven periods. Two of them are pokemon battling, and one is studying pokemon. That's still three out of seven. Much better than a normal school." May added.

"Yeah, then there's math, English, history, and science. Soooo boring. Why can't we just battle all day?" Drew asked.

Misty nodded her head in agreement.

She asked me, "Dawn, what do you think?"

Dawn answered, "Um..I don't know. I used to go to school, so this is normal for me."

They just nodded their heads. We arrived at their house, and May said, "Well, this is it. See ya round, Dawn."

"Bye," Drew and Misty said.

Dawn thought of her idea and was going to say bye, but she stopped myself and said, "Hold on. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," May said.

"Is it ok if I, um, stay with you guys?"

"Sure! Would your mom be ok with it?" May seemed excited.

"I think. I'll ask her today."

"Alright, I can't wait! Finally I can stay near someone who isn't so obnoxious."

"HEY!" the two said in unison.

"Bye guys."

Dawn happily jogged back home, feeling as happy as can be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it.**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Until then, LATER FICCERS!**

**Whackazombie **


	3. Chapter 3

**School finally starts in the story! :O**

**(Took forever, I know)**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ash! Wake up already!" Gary yelled as he stomped over to the snoring figure. "We're going to be late for school!"

This was enough to wake up Pikachu, and the mouse let out a loud yawn and stared at Gary. Then, it let out a thundershock straight at Ash.

"AHHHHHH! What was that for?"

"Ash, we're going to be late if you don't wake up. C'mon, it's the first day of school!"

Ash groaned and went to get ready. It was Monday morning, and that meant school. He shined his pokeballs, brushed his teeth, brought all his books, and got ready to leave. Gary just sighed and turned on the TV to some weather forecasting news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Dawn's POV)**

_A few hours ago…_

"_So Dawn, how was it?"_

"_It was great Mom! We went shopping, and got registered, and ate lunch, and-"_

"_I get it Dawn."_

"_But I'm not finished yet!"_

"_If I know you, you would talk on for hours. Anyway, I need to tell you something important."_

__"_What is it?"_

"_I have to go back to Sinnoh for a week or so because there are some important matters that Professor Rowan has asked me to tend to. Do you think you can handle being home alone?"_

"_Actually Mom, can I stay with my friends?"_

"_Sure. Did they give you permission?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right. Do you need me here anymore? It would be easier for me to stay there since I am needed quite often."_

"_I'm fine Mom. I can stay with them."_

"_All right, I'll miss you Dawn. Call me regularly."_

"_Don't worry Mom."_

"_That's when I worry the most." Johanna sighed. "Well, I should get packing now."_

"_Ok, I'll go. Bye!"_

"_Be safe Dawn!"_

Now…

It was Monday morning, 7:48 am. Drew, Misty, May, and I were in the living room, getting ourselves ready to go to school.

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"Gosh May, calm down. It was just a tiny spill," Drew said.

"How should I calm down? That's my skirt!"

Drew laughed and added, "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Hey guys, look at what I found on TV," Misty said.

We gathered around to see a guy talking in front of a colosseum, and a poster on the side labeled _Battle Tournament - Don't miss it!_.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Two days ago, or at least I think he said that."

"No way! Why would they even put that on television then?" Drew scoffed.

"Fine! Next Saturday!"

"That's more like it."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Then how come I just told you?"

"Oh yeah? I-"

"Doesn't school start in ten minutes?" May pointed out.

"HOLY ARCEUS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DREW."

"IS NOT!"

I told May I was ready, and the two of us left first. It was about a five minute walk to the battle school, so we got there just in time. The counselors seemed nice enough, and were glad to tell us about the classrooms and our schedules. May peeked over my shoulder to see my schedule.

"Hey, we have the same fourth and seventh period classes! I can't wait to see you there!"

We began to chat about the classes and soon the bell rang. I walked to my first class, English, and when I was about to go in, I bumped into a boy with purple hair who was slightly taller than me. He sneered and walked into class. Sheesh, just another typical jerk.

English class proved to be as boring as it could get. I don't know if Kanto students were behind, or if this school was, but it was extremely easy. We did some easy grammar work and did all these exercises.

The teacher was a bald, old man, named Mr. Jones. He didn't seem very interested in teaching. He had large glasses and a pokeball on his waist.

I sat in the front with another girl named Candice. She seemed friendly, and she introduced herself to me,

"Hi, my name's Candice. What's yours?"

"My name's Dawn."

"Nice to meet you. Just curious, where are you from?"

"Oh. Sinnoh?"

"REALLY? ME TOO!" She squealed. The teacher stopped talking and looked over to see her guilty face.

"Candice, is that right? Please go sit in that desk over there." She was moved to a desk sitting by itself on the very right side of the room. After that, English class just seemed to zoom by, and soon the bell rang.

My next class was Math. The morning classes were such a torture. I walked in and took a seat on the left side of the class. Then, as I watched the people coming in to see if I could find a familiar face, my heart skipped a beat. I could literally hear my heart beat right now, and time stopped.

The raven haired trainer took off his hat and placed it near his bag. As he sat down, he looked at me and smiled. I turned away quickly, blushing a bright red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown and look confused.

"Why do you have to be so stupid, Dawn? Now he thinks you're weird….." I thought to myself.

Math class started, and I soon found out this boy was very enthusiastic, and rose his hand in the air for every question. His name was Ash.

The rest of class was torture. I couldn't focus on what I was doing. I turned my head to look at his face, and I stared at his handsome face, maybe a little too long. He looked at me again, and I turned my head towards my paper.

"I don't have anything to do with him. He's just an ordinary student who is probably another one of those popular jerks," I kept thinking to myself. It was impossible to deny that I had feelings for him. I was relieved when the bell finally rang.

I quickly walked out and avoided eye contact. My third class was history. As I walked towards class, I saw Ash following me. Then, he stopped to talk to a spiky brown haired boy.

In English class, I found a seat near the back. As I unpacked my bag, I dropped my notebook in surprise. Ash was in this class too! Oh, why did this have to happen?

"Alright class, my name's Mrs. Sanders. Today's our first day of class. Here are the seating arrangements."

The class trampled over each other to get to the front to see. I took a deep breath. I was far away from Ash. It was just too nerve-racking sitting next to him. The teacher gave us a group assignment of getting to know each other, and I got paired with three others. One of them was the same spiky brown haired boy that Ash had been talking to, and his name was Gary.

It felt like the longest day of my life. About what felt like years later, the bell finally rang and the class flooded out to brunch. Brunch was fifteen minutes long, so I had time to go find May and all the others.

"Hey Dawn!" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Candice and May walking towards me.

"Hi guys."

"So, how do you like the first day of school?" Candice asked,

"It's ok. I recognize people in like every class, so I have no problems."

"It's soooo boring." I complained.

Candice frowned and said, "Wait till you see the battling. It's sick."

We chatted on for some more time, and then the bell went off. I finally had the good classes coming, first Pokemon Education, then two periods of Battling and P.E. Pokemon Education sped by quickly. We learned about the Kanto terrain and some of their pokemon and this and that. Fifth period was battling, and the teacher talked for half the class. I really didn't pay much attention to the long speech, but I heard that there was battling Mon-Thurs, and P.E. Friday.

For the last twenty minutes, we went into the battlefield and each person was randomly matched against someone else. For the two periods of battling, each person would get three battles of one on one. The facility was good, since they had ten battlefields and lots of judges and tools. After waiting for one battle to finish, I stepped into the court and faced against this funny looking boy named Chester.

He was muttering to himself and laughing, and wore these weird glasses with spirals on them. He had a red shirt that had a picture of a clown on it, and stomped his foot repeated.

"GO, SABLEYE!"

A grinning purple pokemon came out, and started dancing. This group should be easy, I thought. They don't take battling seriously.

"Go, Piplup!"

"Let the battle begin!" the judge yelled.

"Sableye, taunt!"

"Piplup, water gun!"

"Hypnosis!"

The two attacks collided, and Sableye dodged the explosion. Piplup got hit and Sableye came out of the smoke, landing a night shade. Piplup fainted.

"HAHA what losers! This place is a joke!"

He kept on laughing, so I just walked away and watched other battles for the rest of class. After that was lunch. I found May and Candice in the lunch lines, and went over to talk to them.

"Dawn, that's not nice, you just cut half the line."

"Oh well," I grinned. They asked me about battling, and I told them what happened.

"Chester? I had him first period!" May exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He won both his battles. He's really crazy though."

"You could say that again."

I got my tri-tip sandwich and walked over to the tables. There we met Drew and Misty, sitting on opposite ends quietly eating their lunch. May giggled and we sat down. We talked about our classes and classmates for a while, and I just listened in on them. After a while, May seemed to have spotted someone.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hmm...oh hey!" Ash replied.

My heart raced. What is he doing here?

Ash and Gary walked over, and Ash looked around.

"Hi guys, I'm Ash. I'm from Pallet Town."

"Gary, aren't you from Pallet Town too?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh best buddies!"

"No not really…." Ash said.

"Pfft."

"Ash! I thought you weren't coming here! Nice to see you!" Candice grinned. She opened up a space and Ash took a seat by her. Throughout the lunch, she would often laugh at Ash's comments and be very close to him. I felt a pinch of jealousy and wished I was in that position.

It was like everyone knew Ash but me. May, Drew, and Misty knew him from her journeys, Candice met him on the ship, and Gary was his long-time friend. I was the only one who didn't know him, and it felt so strange with everyone talking about him while I sat aside confused.

At some point, the group finished eating, and they all wanted to play a sport, so they agreed on basketball. May had to go see a teacher, so I quickly went with her. Basketball just isn't one of my favorite sports.

"Dawn, what did you think of Ash and Gary?"

"Great-I mean ok, I guess."

I blushed a bit and turned my head to avoid her seeing me.

May giggled and teased, "Do you like Ash?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I felt annoyed at May for bringing up so many questions, and I decided to change the topic to what we would do after school.

"OOH, we could go clothes shopping again."

"No, come on, let's do something different. How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Yay! Fun!"

We arrived at the classroom and May asked her teacher about the homework. We then went outside to find Misty fighting with Drew and the others, Candice, Gary, and Ash, trying to break them up.

*Facepalm*

"YOU PURPOSELY THREW THE BALL AT ME!" Misty yelled.

"Did NOT!"

"Then you're a wuss!"

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, are they always like this?" Candice asked us.

"Yeah, just leave them alone."

"Guys, I know what we should do after school today."

The two turned to look at May.

"We're going to watch the latest movie _Clash of the Regis!_ in 3D!"

"Yay! I heard that movie was great!" Misty squealed.

"Alright, let's do it."

"Can I go too?" Candice asked.

"Me too!" Ash said.

"Sure, meet us at the bike shop across the street after school."

"Yay!"

A voice came from behind.

"Surprise!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
